Absence is to cherish
by eskenney
Summary: This is back in New Moon when Bella goes cliff diving. Alice saw her jump, and told Edward. Is he too late to save her? What happens when Bella isnt dead? Read and Review!
1. Cliff Dive

**Disclaimer: These characters are based on the characters in the Twilight Saga. They are Stephanie Meyer's, I do not claim them in any way. I just made a little change.**

**Thanks to Stephanie for bringing us this wonderful story and characters.**

**Bella POV:**

I was nervous, but ready. I counted down from three in my head.

_One, two, three._

I jumped, I felt the air blowing my hair up, I've never been so scared in my entire life.

I felt my body crash in the water, my body went limp. The waves were too big and I couldn't keep myself from crashing into the rocks.

Water filled my mouth, I couldn't breath. _I wish I would have done this with Jacob._

I tried to fight through the waves, but my little human muscles couldn't do it.

My head hit one big rock, and I fell into a deep sleep of darkness.

"Bella!? Bella!?" A familiar voice screaming my name over and over again.

I wanted to say his name, but I couldn't get the words out.

"Edward?" I whispered so low, that I couldn't even hear it.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. The light was just too bright.

"Bella, no, please, Bella no." His voice sounded so far away.

Oh man, this is officially what death feels like. Everything you loved, you just leave it behind. I wish I could open my eyes and see my precious angel, that once belonged to _me._

I could no longer her my love's voice screaming my name. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but bright lights.

**Edward POV:**

Her body seemed so much heavier. Was this it? I lived in a world where _she _no longer existed?

I knew I shouldn't have left. If it was possible for me to cry, I would have made one of the largest river of all time.

I can't bring myself to forgive the decision I made to leave her. There's nothing I want more than to be with her right now.

To kiss her warm lips, to hear her heart beat ten times faster than usual when I would put my hand in hers. To hold her safely in my arms and call her _My Bella._

I suggested we bury her body in _our_ meadow. The place we both fell in love, the place we had our first gentle kiss.

I ran, ran till I made it to _our _meadow, and there she was. I could already see the words on her head stone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Beloved Daughter, Love, and Friend._

_September 13, 1988 – June 7, 2005_

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a letter, it said:

_Bella. My love._

_I can't bring myself to forgive the decision I made to leave you. You and I both know that I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry my love. I know I am never going to be able to hear your heartbeat ever again, or see your cheeks flush red when I make a comment about how beautiful you look._

_You were the light to my darkness. I love you Bella, I will always love you, every minute I was away, I would see yourself in my mind, when I told I didn't love you anymore, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. _

_I'm sorry, I want to say it millions of times. I will see you soon enough my love._

_With all the love that my heart can possible hold._

_-Edward_

I took the note and placed in by her headstone. An imaginary tear fell down and hit it.

I looked up, and it started to rain.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile, and walked away.

Right now is the time I would usually crawl through her window and sing her to sleep.

Since I had nothing else to do, I figured I would talk to Alice.

"Alice, I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist. I just can't." I quivered when I said 'she doesn't exist'.

"I know Edward, we all miss her." Alice looked down as if she was about to cry.

I got up and stalked toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

**Alice POV:**

"What are you talking about!?"

He was already out the door. I tried to keep up with him.

"Edward! Don't leave," I screamed, "You'll break Esme's heart!"

He was gone, he confused his scent so I couldn't follow him. I raced back inside to let Carlisle know.

"Carlisle!" I yelled louder than necessary.

"What it is?" He was in sight in a matter of seconds.

"He's gone."

"Well, if that's what Edward wants to do, it's his decision."

"I guess you're right about that."


	2. Bella

**Edward POV:**

.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I can't go back home. I kept running. Unable to make my legs stop moving. So much was going through my mind. _Don't worry Bella, you wont be alone for long. I'm on my way. My love, My Bella. _

I kept running North, not sure where I'd end up, maybe some vampire would come along and kill me.

It's been days since Bella was taken from me. _What am I doing? It will hurt my family if I never return. I can't hurt anymore people, not now._

I started south. Knowing I'll be home soon.

Running through the night, I thought about when Bella would climb on my back and we would race through the trees.

Before I went back home, I think I will visit where the beginning of our love story started. _Our meadow._

Getting closer to our meadow, I caught scent of something. "Has another vampire been here?" The scent got stronger while moving closer to where my love rested.

The dirt in front of her headstone was softer, as if someone unburried her?

I stood wide eyed for some while. I started racing toward the house. When the mansion started coming into view, so did Alice.

"Edward!" She screamed my name, it made me hurry.

"Alice! What is it!?"

"Victoria" Was all she managed to let out.

"I saw her." Her voice was a broken down whisper. "I saw Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her. Changed." Her expression was as serious as ever.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, and I knew it frightened her. "HOW!?"

"Sheesh, stop yelling at me!" I was being a little loud.

"Your right, I'm sorry." I felt ashamed for yelling at such a little person. "I understand" She half smiled.

She stopped, and stood there and stared at nothing. "What is it?" I asked excited.

"She's in Seattle." Still looking at nothing. "How to you know?"

"I don't, her surroundings looks like Seattle." She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her tiny fingers, trying to concentrate I would imagine. "Yes, she is in Seattle." I looked around, and looked back at her. "Why are we still here then?! Lets go!"

"Hold on, I see the street she's on. Spruce St. She's by an alley."

Then, we both broke into a run.

**Bella POV:**

When the burning soothed. I felt stronger. I could smell anything around me.

I opened my eyes, and saw only street lights. "Where am I?"

I wondered aimlessly, looking every where. Why does my throat burn? I noticed myself stalking toward a little kid, maybe eight or nine? I feel bloody thirsty like I couldn't imagine. I caught sight of a reflection of myself in a car window. Just staring at it, then I started touching my face, and waving my hands around to see if the beautiful woman in the reflection was really me. "What am I?" I asked myself, maybe a little too loud.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A complete stranger was standing in front of me. I sat there for a moment, empty minded. "Ma'am?" I didn't noticed, but the man was talking to me.

I turned to face him, he looked frightened, he turned and walked a different way.

I was eager to chase him and kill him.

_What is wrong with me? _I turned to go back to the alley where I came from.

I saw some men walking toward me. I started to feel that pain in my throat again.

I felt something hanging from my neck. I took it in my fingers and examined it, on the back it said _My Bella. My Life. _"Whose Bella?" Then, I was interrupted by people.

"Hey sweetheart! What's your name?" One of the men asked me. I just sat and stared at them. "I don't know?"

"How could you not know your name?" Someone asked sarcasticly.

As they crept closer, I notice I was walking toward them too. "Yo, girl, what are you doin?" I attacked the first one I could and dug my teeth into his neck. The man screeched in pain. I noticed there was no one else in the alley but me and my victim.

Once I finished him, I got up.

I followed the scent of the other people that were there. I traced the scent till I was stopped in from of a building. It was called 'Strip 'n Tip'. I noticed one of the many scents led somewhere else. I followed it till one of them came into view.

I jumped toward them and heard someone scream a name.

"Bella! No!" A handsome man came running into view. "Who?" I asked, confused.

"Bella!" a little pixie like girl followed shortly behind him. I was confused "Who are you?" I was confused. "Bella," the man repeated my name again. "My name isn't Bella!" I snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked me. His face full of worry.

"Bella, it's me." He slowly walked to me. "I don't know who this Bella is you speak of."

"Bella," The little one started to say. I interrupted her. "How many times do I have to say this, I'm not Bella!"

I got up and sprinted the opposite way then they were coming from. I heard there feet tapping on the ground as they chased me.

Finally, I came to a stop, I couldn't hear there foot steps behind me anymore. I went and curled up by a tree and put my face in my hands.

**Edward POV:**

We came to a stop. "Its no good chasing her Edward, she doesn't remember us." Alice reminded me.

We stood there in silence. "We need to get to Carlisle." I said, meaningfully.

"Good idea." Alice finally agreed with me. We headed back to Forks.

We got closer, I could already see Carlisle inside through a window. I ran faster.

I opened the door, he was already there in front of it. I sighed, "Carlisle, we found Bella"

"Son, what are you talking about?" Confusion filled his face. "We did!" Alice told him again. "She was in Seattle, but she doesn't remember us. She's a, a, vampire." Carlisle was silent.

"How could this be?" Weariness filled his face. "I don't know" Me and Alice said at the same time.

"How couldn't she remember you? Vampire's can't get amnesia?" He bit his lip.

"No, but some vampires have odd gifts." Alice suggested. "What do you mean?" I pinched my lip, confused.

"Can't Eleazar tell what vampires gifts are?" I suggested, looking at Carlisle.

"I think so. Lets give him a call tomorrow."

**A/N:**

**So, guys what did you think? Leave reviews, and I'll keep writing.**

**:)**


	3. Confusion

**Carlisle POV:**

_I wonder what it is that made her forget her memory completely?_

I walked back over to what I was doing and started writing again.

Alice and Edward were hovering over me. I picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello, Tanya?" I waited patiently. "Can I speak with Eleazar?" Edward was quiet. "Ok, thank you" I put the phone back on the base. "So?" Edward was eager. "He's out hunting for the day with Carmen and Katrina." Alice sighed. "Well, what else can we do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I tried to think of another idea. "What if Bella goes somewhere?" Alice was quiet, she was rubbing her temples with her hand trying to concentrate. "What if we had Emmett and Rose watch over her? Aren't they going hunting tonight?" Alice was worked up now. "That's not a bad idea, we can ask." I sighed and stared at Edward, who was breaking down inside.

"Ok, I'll be back!" She was out of sight in seconds. "WHAT!?" You could hear Emmett and Rosalie both surprised. All three of them were in sight in seconds. "Is this true Carlisle ?" Emmett was happy. "Yes, and we need you guys to watch her, but do it secretly." I warned Emmett. "But, how, who changed her?" Emmett was confused. " Alice saw it was Victoria , but we need you guys to watch over her."

"You have my word." Emmett turned towards Rosalie and smiled. They were gone.

**Edward POV:**

I watched the clock impatiently. Just waiting, annoyed. I decided to go and create a new song on the piano.

After an hour of that, I studied different kinds of books. Then I herd the phone ring.

I hopped up, and raced to the phone. I didn't look to see who it was. "Emmett," he interrupted me. "Oh, really. What is she doing?" I didn't notice, but I was biting my lip ferociously. "I think she's hunting." I sighed, _Bella. _"Well, watch her closely so she doesn't do anything to expose herself."

Finally, the phone rang. I jumped up to get it, but Alice beat me there, it's no fair, she can see when it's going to ring. "Hello," Alice said so politely. "Eleazar!" A huge smile filled her face. I could hear what he was saying on the other line. " Alice , calm down. What did you guys need?" I heard him sigh. "We have a situation. It's a long story. I know it's sort of late notice, but we need to see you." I went and sat down somewhere. " Alice , I don't think that's really necessary." She rolled her eyes. "But it is! We have a vampire issue."

"Well, do you think you can come tomorrow?" She was excited. "I'm not sure, we'll see what happens." "Ok, thank you." Then she hung up.

The night was as boring as ever. I think this situation is overwhelming me.

I was sitting in my room, thinking of how my Bella doesn't remember me. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

I herd a knock at the door, I got up and raced down stairs, and of course saw Alice there. "Hah, beat you again" Alice teased me. Then she opened the door. I walked closer, and I noticed it was only Tanya. "Are there anymore out there?" Alice giggled. "Actually, there is." She turned and faced Eleazar and Carmen. "Long time no see, old friends!" Alice was excited.

All of them passed through the door.

"So, what was the issue?" Eleazar looked around the room. "We'll show you." Alice led all of them where Carlisle was.

I heard Esme and Carlisle talking in the other room. I didn't pay attention though.

Like every other day, hour, minute, second, I thought about Bella.

I dialed Emmett's number. "Hell- Hello?" It sounded like he was being attacked or something. "Here talk to Rose!" He yelled, "Edward?" Rosalie asked like something was happening to them. "Rose! What's happening?" I was worried. "It's Bella!" She informed me. I turned toward the door way where the kitchen that we never used was, Alice was just standing there. "Edward, they need help!" Alice yelled at me and Eleazar was in sight in seconds. "We'll be right there!" I hung up.

All three of us sprinted to the door. Once we were outside we broke into a run. I looked behind me and saw everyone outside watching us leave.

" Alice ! What did you see?" Eleazar was just a couple feet behind her. "I saw her, Emmett and Rose." We stopped, she looked at him, confusion filled his face. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her attacking them." My head was so filled with nonsense that I forgot either of them were there.

"Well, we need to get to them!" I reminded them. "Good idea." Alice agreed with me.

We ran for hours, and finally, we were in Seattle . " Alice , where are they!?" Eleazar was anxious. "Er, I think they are that way!" She pointed east.

We started to smell Rosalie's strong perfume smell, and followed it. In minutes they were in sight. They were both on the ground, holding something down with a lot of force. It took me a minute to figure out who it was. "Bella" I whispered so low, I don't think Alice heard me. "Let her go!" I scream at them. They gave me a cold glare. "She was about to eat the governor!" Emmett informed me, and smiled at his use of the word 'eat'.

I turned to look at Eleazar. He looked irritated. _I can't tell what her gift is. _He tried harder. _Damn! Still nothing! _

"Eleazar, how," He cut me off "I don't know, it's weird."

Emmett was by my side. "Why is Eleazar here?" Eleazar looked at Emmett. "We needed help, but it looks like he doesn't know either." I was pinching my lip. "Need help with what?" Confusion filled his eyes. I looked at Alice , ignoring Emmett completely. What happened to Bella?

"Er, Emmett, what did you do with her?" _You told me to let her go, so I did. _I sighed and hung my head down and walked away, kicking rocks and they slammed into trees.

Once I got home, Esme welcomed me with a big hug. I hugged her back of course, I wouldn't let my disappointment hurt her as well.

I walked at a human pace up to my room. _Now what will I do? Eleazar doesn't know what it is. I can't live without her._

I jumped through Bella's old bedroom. I heard Charlie saying something to him self. I moved in closer to hear what it was.

It looked like he was talking on the phone, I tried to hear who it was, it sounded like Billy Black. I started eavesdropping.

"So what does Edward think of the whole situation?" Billy's tone sounded like he actually felt bad for me. "I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from him." He sighed.

Their conversation wasn't interesting enough to me, so I went into Bella's closet and got the stuff I 'took' from her last year and quietly put it on her bed. I turned back and grabbed my favorite blue blouse and smelled it. _Sweet Isabella._

I opened the dusty box, and the first thing I saw was a photo of Bella and I in the living room with Charlie. I ran my fingers over the picture.

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, I hid in her closet, but left it cracked. Her door knob turned and Charlie peaked his head in. He sighed, and closed the door, but not all the way. I walked back over to her bed and lay there.

I imagined her there, by my side, her heart racing just by the sound of my breathing next to her.

It was morning already. I heard Charlie get up. I rushed to the window and got one more big whiff of her lovely scent, and jumped from the window.

I haven't been hunting for days, so I though I would today. I hunted in Seattle , and hoped I would see her. My obviously bad luck didn't ware off today. I didn't even catch her scent anywhere.

I saw a news paper, the front title said:

KILLING SPREE IN EASTERN AND NORTHERN SEATTLE

"Bella." I couldn't help but yell her name. People stopped and stared at me. I looked around and took the newspaper.

I went home to show Carlisle . "Do, you think Bella is doing this?" I didn't take my eyes off the paper. "I don't know, son." He unfolded the paper to read the article.

Earlier this week, we found 3 bodies, but no evidence of who it could be. We have had many different families say that one of their family members has come up missing. The three victims that have been identified. Their names are: Michael Jones, David Foster, and Carter James.

We hope this ends soon. We are sorry for the families of the victims.

I didn't notice, but Alice was standing next to me. She was biting her lip. "Bella." She whispered. "Eleazar couldn't figure out what it was to make her not remember us." I told her. "I know, it's weird."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. My computer had a virus.**

**But please review, I'm tempted to stop writing, I have 0 reviews, and an author needs reviews to feel like she needs to keep writing.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Follow you home?

**Sorry I've been slacking on how short the chapters are. I'll make them longer. Read and Review!**

**Bella POV:**

I was waiting in a tree, watching a couple hiking. I was just waiting for the right moment to pounce on them. They were walking fast, probably so they aren't walking in the dark. A quick flash back jostled its way in my memory, that big man, and insanely beautiful woman pinning me to the ground.

I flinched and focused on my prey again. They were about 20 meters ahead of where they were. I jumped to the next tree, being quiet. I caught scent of something more amazing than any smell in the world.

I followed it, I just couldn't find who or what it was. I wandered aimlessly trying to find it, but there wasn't anywhere where the scent got strong.

It was like it was purposely running from me, knowing I'm out there. Following.

I finally caught up with it; it was stronger, leaving a trail of haunting aroma behind it.

I sniffed and started running, hoping to find it soon.

Almost an hour later, I finally found what I was looking for, the scent led to a river?

I dove into the water, swimming, I found it, it was a body strapped to large weights. It looked like someone was trying to cover their evidence.

"What a waste of time, the scent doesn't even smell good anymore." I was angry, I ran back to where I resided.

While running back, I could smell something familiar. I knew what it was, but it just didn't come to me. I thought about it for a moment longer, biting my lip.

While trying to remember what it was, it came to me. It was that handsome man that kept calling me Bella. I followed his scent, he must be following me, it's not like I care, I kind of like it. I followed _him._ I tried to keep a distance, so he won't know I'm following him. Somewhere between an hour to an hour and a half of chasing him, as some people would call it, I had no clue where he was going. I still followed anyways, I'm curious. I was tired of following him, but I kept going. I would stop here and then, knowing I was catching up with him. It started to rain, I sighed, whatever he was doing wasn't very interesting. I couldn't bear it anymore, I turned around and started to go back, but an instinct stopped me, I started the way I was going. His scent led to a small white house, a window at the top was open. I thought of how to get up there, I thought to climb. Once I was through the window, I saw a figure run by in the room. "Hello?" I looked around with my keen eye sight. It was obvious someone was in here, I could hear them.

"You know I can hear you." I reminded my stalker, you would call it? He came into view and was at my side. I could feel and hear him breathing in my ear. "Who are you? And why are you here?" I was confused; I think he could easily read my expression. "I like to come here at night." I was appalled. I could hear blood running through someone's veins. I instantly started for it. He was in front of me in seconds, blocking me, I forced through him, and immediately I felt his weight on me, holding me down. "Let me go!" I screamed, he covered my mouth and pulled me to hide somewhere. I couldn't see anything at all, his strong hold was secure around my arms, and I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, the door cracked and a man stuck his head through the door, he sighed and went back down the stairs. "I guess I'm just hearing stuff." The stranger muttered to himself. He pulled on my hand, and led me back into the little room. "I'm going to need you to behave yourself for just a couple of minutes." He was irritable. "What do you mean?" I made a face. "I mean, please don't let your senses take you over." He went back into the small space we were just hiding in a moment ago. Why aren't I just running away? This felt normal to me, being in a room with a complete stranger. He came back with a little blue box. He placed it on the bed, and took the lid off. Inside of it was a couple of pictures, different stuff. On top was a photo with a familiar face on it. I looked back at him, he had a mirror in his hands, and he handed it to me.

Was the girl in the photo me? It can't be. It doesn't make sense. I was standing next to a tall, slender man, with his hand around my waist. I couldn't believe my eyes, he handed me another photo. It was that same girl standing next to, what it looked like, him. I looked into his deep golden eyes. I pointed to myself, he nodded, and I looked back at the picture. "You don't remember anything?" He broke the silence. "What was that?" He startled me. "I said, you don't remember anything?" He repeated himself, patience filled his eyes. "Should I? I don't even know who or what I am." I sighed and gave him back the picture. He brushed my cheek. "Sweet heart, I'll wait for you." He whispered with his eyes closed with a sly smile on his face.

What was he talking about? I thought about getting up and hopping back out the window. I stood up, he clutched on my hand, and pulled me back down, with a lot of force, I could tell. I didn't put up a very good fight, I just sat back down. It feels like I've know him forever. He got up and put a little round shiny thing in a round box looking box and hit a button. A song started to play. I listened, it was a soft introduction, it slowly got louder.

I didn't notice, but I was humming along with it. "Do you remember what this is?" He asked me, confused. I was humming to it still. "I think I've heard it before." I wasn't sure if I had or not. "So who are you anyways?" He looked at me, he looked offended. "My name is Edward." He reached out to shake my hand, I looked at it for a second, and shook it back. He laughed. He looked at me with a weird look on his face. "Playing ruff I see." He chuckled. I looked down; I was wearing some ripped up clothing? I only heard something slide open, he handed me something, I took it and looked to see what it was.

Folded up was a blue blouse with a pair of jeans. I looked at him, my clothes were off instantly. I looked back up, he was looking the other way. I laughed and tried to get the clothes on me, I didn't know what I was doing. I figured that the holes in the shirt were where my arms would fit through. I slid the pants on and he was on the foot of the bed again. "I have no clue why I'm still here." I couldn't help but tell him. "I mean, I don't know you, I don't even know who I am, but I can't bring myself to leave." He looked at ease. "So, Edward, tell me a little about 'myself'." He laughed when I said that. "Well, I'm not sure if you know yet, but obviously you name is Isabella." I cocked my head to the side. "Bella for short." He reminded me. "You can't stand being the center of attention." He smiled. "Your cheeks flush red when you're embarrassed, well, not any more...." He was silent. "I miss it." I could tell he was overwhelmed. "But at least you're here with me." I didn't notice, but the song finally came to an end. "What kind of sports do I like?" I asked something to say to break the awkwardness. "Huh, you're very clumsy; you told me you always would get picked last when it came to picking teams at gym." I could tell he was amused. "Really?" I smiled. "Well, I was wondering, my does my throat burn drastically all the time?" I've wanted to ask somebody, I'm sure they wouldn't know what I was talking about. "You're thirsty." Was all he said? "What?" He needs to be more specific. "Newborns are usually," I broke him off mid sentence. "What do you mean newborns?" He lost me completely when he said 'thirsty'. "Well," he continued. "When you're a newborn, you are beginning the life of immortality." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "When you say immortality you mean?" I couldn't help but ask him. He nodded his head. "Vampire." My eyes got big and my jaw dropped.

Who knew _vampires _exist. "Ok, so why does my throat burn?" I fixed myself to ask that question. "Like I said, you're thirsty. Every newborn goes through it." Patience filled his weary eyes. I was biting my lip. I was trying to put all of this together so it would make sense. "How did I get like this?" I whispered it, devastated about what I am. "Well, Alice saw it was Victoria , but were not sure." Whose Victoria or Alice? " Alice is my." He held up his hands and made quotation marks with his two first fingers. "Sister.

Remember, she was with me that time we first saw each other." He assured me. "And Victoria was my enemy, well, our enemy. She wanted revenge for killing her mate." I leaned back. "Hmm." I was pinching my lip with my fingers. "Tell me more about myself." I couldn't stand how quiet it was. "Another thing about you, you would talk in your sleep." I made a funny face, I'm sure he found amusing. "What would I say?" He wanted me to ask that question. "You would say my name a lot. I mean every night." If I could blush, I probably would have. "You loved me unconditionally. Of course I felt the same way." He sighed. "Well, your feelings are probably long gone." He looked down. If only he knew how drawn to him I am. I started to rub his back. He looked back up after a minute or two.

"Oh, by the way, where are we? I mean, I know you wouldn't live with a human." I was sort of confused. "Well, we're in your room." I inhaled loudly. What did he mean? "And Charlie is the man downstairs. He's your father." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "My father?" Does he mean the man I was eager to kill? "Mhm." He nodded his head slowly. "So, you're bound to have a story of your own." He was quiet for a minute. He just stared at me. I shook my head with my eyes wide, sort of asking him 'Are you going to tell me or not.' He sighed and began.

I didn't notice, but we were talking for hours, tell each other about ourselves. Well, he told me about 'myself' the most. The sun started to rise above the horizon. You couldn't really see it, but you know it's there. I heard who appears to be my father, get up down stairs. We got up and jumped out the window. He was running in a direction I know we didn't come from. I followed behind him. He would look over to me now and then. I would just smile and keep running. I finally turned around and went the way I came from. Not even a second later, he was behind me. "Where are you going?!" His voice surprised me.

We stopped; I explain what I was doing. He tried to stop me. "Uh, hello, I don't know where you're going." I explained. He tugged on my hand some more. I gave in and ran with him. I know I may look crazy, running with a complete stranger, but I feel like it's supposed to be like this. He took me somewhere deep in the forest. He didn't tell me where we were. We finally came to a stop. Ahead of us was a white crafty wooden piece. I was curious of what it was. I stalked closer to it. It had a name on there. It said: _Isabella Marie Swan. Beloved Daughter, love, and friend. September 13, 1988 – June 7, 2005._

Under it was a folded up piece of fine paper. I picked it up, in fancy lettering, was the same thing that was on the necklace hanging from my neck. I looked back at him; he was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets moving the dirt with his foot. I opened the letter and read it. I sighed and looked back at the headstone. I didn't quite get what this was all about. He was probably overwhelmed by the whole situation. "I should have never left." He muttered to himself. I didn't know what he was talking about. I went over to comfort him. "Don't blame yourself." I patted his back. He probably knows I don't know what he's talking about. He gave me a confused look. "What are you thinking?" His voice was low. It was silent for a couple of seconds. "Well, I'm wondering what this whole idea is about." I was biting my lip and nodding my head lightly. He replied with a defeated look in his eyes. "I wanted to show how confusing this is for me." It seamed like he was blaming me for something. I didn't know how to respond; I nodded and let my eyes wonder. This moment was pretty awkward. I sighed to break the tension. Minutes passed. Edward looked up toward the trees. I watched a little pixie like girl dance over to him, her eyes locked on me. Her eyes didn't leave mine.

She stalked over to where I was, I was about to make a run for it. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella! Oh Bella." I would guess she was happy to see me? I had no choice but to hug her back. She stepped back and looked at my clothing. She sighed and rolled her eyes then walked back over to Edward. Minutes passed, they both were real quiet. It was like they were having a staring contest, not even moving, believe it or not, breathing either. "What is it?" I had to break the silence. " Alice sees Victoria trying to attack." He wouldn't look away from the little pixie like girl. "We have to get out of Forks then!" Alice started to panic.


End file.
